With development of OLED display technology, an OLED device has been made on a flexible substrate, which forms a flexible display technology. Currently, some mobile phone manufacturers also propose a concept that a screen can be rolled up similar to the ancient Chinese picture scroll. But screen materials have fatigability, and if a screen is rolled up for a long time, it will be in a natural curve, which will influence the display effect.
In addition, flexible screens will also be shaken in a bumped process (such as by train), which will influence a watching effect.